1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a color correction suitably used for correcting a color balance, and further to a technique for discriminating a printing device in an image printing system comprising the printing device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color printing device such as an ink jet printer, a color image is printed by using inks of three colors such as cyan (C), magenta (M) and yellow (Y) or inks of four colors in which black (K) is added to these three colors. It is possible that a print head from which these color inks are ejected is formed integral for ejecting all color inks. However, a yield factor is deteriorated, so that a plurality of print heads are frequently used for each color. In a print head of integral form, a balance of a color ink ejecting amount can be maintained among respective color ink, although there is a difference such that the color ink ejecting amount is increased or decreased in general. However, a balance among respective color ink is lost due to unevenness in every print head in case of using a plurality of print heads.
Accordingly, a conventional color printing device proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Application No. HEI 6-79853 has a construction such that a driving signal is adjustable to every driving circuit driving a print head, whereby a balance among respective color ink can be kept by setting this driving signal at a factory or the like.
Such a conventional color printing device has a problem that the device cannot deal with a case where deviation occurs in a color ink ejecting amount due to age softening of a print head. Further, it also has a problem that an adjustment at a factory is required every device to increase manufacturing process, thereby being troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device and color correction method capable of correcting a deviation in a color balance dependent on a hardware in an image outputting device including a color printing device without performing a direct adjustment to the hardware.
A color correction device provided by the present invention is the one for an image output device which outputs the color image by performing an image output every element color based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into every predetermined elemernt color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown, having a construction of comprising deviation receiving means for receiving a deviation of output characteristics every element color in the image output device and color correction means for correcting the color image data by performing a color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation of output characteristics received by the deviation receiving means.
In the present invention having such a construction, on the assumption of the image output device which outputs the color image by performing an image output every element color based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into every predetermined elemernt color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown, the deviation receiving means receives the deviation of output characteristics every element color in the image output device and color correction means corrects the color image data by performing a color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation of output characteristics received by the deviation receiving means.
Therefore, when a color image is outputted by the image output device based upon the color image data which is subject to the color conversion by the color correction means, the outputted color image is reproduced with a color faithful to the original color image since the color originally outputted deviationally due to characteristics of the image output device is corrected in advance by foreseeing the deviation. Specifically, it is admitted that the color deviation occurs in the image output device, and from the viewpoint of this, color image data with respect to the image output device is corrected by foreseeing the color deviation.
According to the present invention, a color correction device can be provided which is capable of correcting without performing a direct adjustment to a hardware by performing the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics of every element color. Further, the deviation in the hardware is admitted, thereby capable of adjusting by a user. As a result, an adjustment at a factory is not required as well as it can easily deal with the age softening. Moreover, the influence given to the printing result by a paper color of a print paper is substantially the same as the deviation in output characteristics in the hardware, so that the original color can be reproduced without being influenced with the paper color.
The technique for performing the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation after receiving the deviation as described above is not limited to a substantial apparatus. It can easily be understood that it is functioned as a method. Accordingly, a color correction method provided by the present invention is the method for an image output device which outputs the color image by performing an image output every element color based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into every predetermined elemernt color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown, having a construction of receiving deviation of output characteristics every element color in the image output device and correcting the color image data by performing a color conversion so as to eliminate the received deviation of output characteristics.
Specifically, it is sure that the technique is not limited to a substantial apparatus but is effective as a method. According to the present invention, a color conversion method can be provided which is capable of correcting without performing a direct adjustment to a hardware by performing the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics of every element color.
The deviation receiving means is the one for receiving the deviation in output characteristics of every element color of the aforesaid image output device, so that the receiving technique is not specifically limited. Briefly, the deviation may be an accurate value in accordance with a measurement or may be a value selected among compared subjects.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide one example of receiving a deviation in output characteristics. The deviation receiving means provided by the present invention has a construction of receiving data of the deviation possessed by the image output device.
In the present invention having such a construction, the deviation receiving means receives the data of the deviation from the image output device in case where the image output device itself possesses the data of the deviation in output characteristics of every element color. For example, in case where the color correction device is constituted by a computer or the like, the color correction device communicates with an image output device connected thereto such as a printer for receiving data of the deviation possessed by the image output device. In this case, it goes without saying that the data of the deviation possessed by the image output device maybe received, and further, an indirect technique may be used wherein ID such as a serial number specifying the image output device is received for receiving the data of the deviation by accessing another data base at the ID.
In this way, high reliability can be obtained by using the data of the deviation possessed by the image output device, affording an effect of eliminating unclearness.
Further, the receiving of the deviation is not limited to an automatic receiving between devices. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device according to more specific example for receiving the deviation.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the deviation receiving means is provided with input means from which a user inputs the deviation.
In the present invention having such a construction, the deviation inputted by the user by using the input means is received by the deviation receiving means.
According to the present invention as described above, the user inputs to perform the adjustment, thereby performing the adjustment unfixedly corresponding to his or her favor or easily performing the adjustment in the future with respect to the age softening.
The deviation received by the input means may be the data directly showing the deviation or may be the data indirectly showing the deviation. For example, if the printing device is the image output device provided with a print head to every element color, the data showing the deviation is written to the print head in order that the user sees this data to input. It is to be noted that the data may be shown by a relative unit or the data may be the one showing a relative difference among the print heads.
On the other hand, the inputted data is not necessarily such a direct deviation. The inputted data may the one indirectly showing the deviation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device using data indirectly showing the deviation.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the deviation receiving means is provided with adjusting pattern outputting means for performing an image output at the image output device to output an adjusting pattern in which an image is changed corresponding to the deviation, and that the input means indirectly inputs the deviation by selecting this adjusting pattern.
In the present invention having such a construction, the adjusting pattern outputting means outputs the adjusting pattern at the image output device, whereby a user selects a predetermined adjusting pattern to input by the input means. This adjusting pattern is the one in which an image is changed corresponding to the deviation. For example, when a plurality of grays in which a color component is slightly different from the original gray are outputted by an image output, the one deviated from the original gray is happened to seem to be gray due to the deviation in output characteristics of every element color at the side of the image output device. In this case, it is understood that the data deviated from the original gray is outputted as gray by the image output if the user selects the one closest to gray from the image output result, to thereby indirectly obtain the deviation. It is possible to execute not only to a gray balance but also to an individual color.
According to the present invention as described above, the deviation can easily be judged by the user by utilizing the adjusting pattern.
Such an adjusting pattern can be varied because it indirectly shows the deviation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device showing one example of the adjusting pattern.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the adjusting pattern outputting means outputs a first output pattern for executing a judgement of strength and weakness in which a balance of strength and weakness is changed every element color and a second output pattern in which an emphasized correcting manner is changed after the judgement of strength and weakness.
In the present invention having such a construction, the adjusting pattern outputting means selects any pattern among the first output pattern in which the balance of strength and weakness is changed every element color, whereby the user judges the deviation in the balance of strength and weakness among respective element colors. However, the first output pattern selected in this way only judges which element is strong and which element is weak. Accordingly, the adjusting pattern outputting means selects any pattern among the second output pattern in which an emphasized correcting manner is changed, whereby the user founds the manner to be corrected, i.e., to what degree the weak element is corrected.
According to the present invention as described above, the balance of strength and weakness and the emphasized manner are selected in two stages, to thereby simply perform a difficult adjustment.
Further, it is effective to receive the data as the deviation based upon an actual image output result. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device in which data as the deviation is received based upon an actual image output result.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the deviation receiving means is provided with image capture means for inputting the image output by the image output device.
In the present invention having such a construction, the image capture means provided in the deviation receiving means image-captures the image output by the image output device, whereby the deviation is inputted from the image output condition.
If the image output device is a display, the image capture may be performed as the display is caused to output a predetermined test pattern by an image output, or if the image output device is a printing device, a printing result of a predetermined test pattern may be image-captured. Moreover, the image capture operation is not specifically limited. The image capture operation may be performed with a device separated from the image output device, or may be performed with a union of the image output device.
According to the present invention as described above, an actual image output condition is measured, thereby being accurate. Further, the present invention can deal with the case where the age softening occurs or color ink is changed.
On the other hand, the color correction means performs a color conversion for executing a correction with respect to the color image data so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics received by various manners in this way. Various manners are possible to the color conversion manner. It is logically possible to obtain a correction value with respect to all colors, but it is actually impossible. Specifically, it is effective to collectively process to convert based upon some tendency. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device which is not required to obtain a correction value of all colors.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction means corrects by utilizing a tone curve which converts characteristics of strength and weakness between input and output so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics.
In the present invention having such a construction, the tone serving as an emphasizing degree is determined for converting the characteristics of strength and weakness between input and output when the output with respect to any one of the element colors is weaker than the others, whereby a collective conversion can be performed without individually setting the emphasizing degree with respect to the individual color. Various types are adoptable for this tone curve. For example, a tone curve of xcex3 conversion or a tone curve of spline interpolation or Newtonian interpolation can be adopted. Which one is adopted is suitable determined considering characteristics of the respective tone curve or a limit of a hardware resource.
According to the present invention in this way, it is unnecessary to determine the correcting condition with respect to the individual color by utilizing one-to-one tone curve, thereby easily performing the correction.
There are various specific techniques for eliminating the received deviation in output characteristics. Therefore, a further object of the present invention is to provide more specific example of the color correction means for eliminating the deviation in output characteristics.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction means performs a color conversion to the color image data based upon predetermined color correction data so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics of every element color in the image output device.
In the present invention having such a construction, the color correction means performs a color conversion to the color image data based upon predetermined color correction data so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics of every element color in the image output device. For example, if an image output element for outputting some element color by image output is weaker in output than an image output element for outputting the other element color by image output, the color conversion is performed based upon color correction data for causing the color conversion so as to emphasize the element color by foreseeing the deviation.
According to the present invention as described above, the color conversion is performed based upon the color correction data, so that the color correction data corresponding to the deviation in output characteristics is used. Therefore, a color correction device capable of dealing with various deviations can be provided.
Upon utilizing such color correction data, a timing is a question for receiving the color correction data. Therefore, a further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device for realizing most suitable receiving timing in order to effectively utilize the color correction data.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction device is provided with color correction data producing means for producing the color correction data before a first image output by the image output device.
In the present invention having such a construction, the color correction data producing means produces the color correction data required by the color correction means for the color conversion before a first image output by the image output device. Accordingly, the color correction data is always produced upon using the image output device, thereby maintaining color reproducibility.
According to the present invention as described above, the color correction data itself required for the color conversion is produced before a first image output by the image output device, preventing the image output with color reproducibility in the image output device deteriorated. Further, in the case of constituting a software such as a printer driver, the color correction data once produced can also be utilized upon activating the printing operation in the future, thereby eliminating troublesome operation for producing the color correction data every activation.
On the other hand, the color correction data producing means may produce the color correction data before a first image output by the image output device, but it is enough, in the first implication, to satisfactorily perform the image output with the color correction data present before the image output by the image output device. Therefore, more specific various changes are possible. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a specific example of the timing for receiving the color correction data.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction producing means is executed when the color correction data is judged to be absent by the color correction means.
In the present invention having such a construction, the color correction is possible if the color correction data is present when the color correction means performs the color correction, while the color correction is impossible if the data is absent. In case where the color correction data is absent, the color correction data producing means is executed to produce the color correction data through a predetermined procedure, thereby capable of performing the color correction.
According to the present invention as described above, it can be judged whether it is before the first image output or not by the presence of the color correction data, so that the first image output can easily be found, thereby capable of producing the color correction data without inconvenience.
The timing for receiving the color correction data is not limited to this example. A further object of the present invention is to provide another specific example of receiving timing.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction device is provided with setting means for setting to a system to be used, this setting means executing the color correction data producing means upon causing a first image output.
The present invention having such a construction is provided with setting means for setting to a system to be used such as an installer in a software, whereby the setting means sets the color correction device and executes the color correction data producing means after the setting while causing the first image output.
According to the present invention as described above, the color correction data is produced simultaneous with the setting, so that the color correction data can be utilized upon the image output after this.
On the other hand, the color correction data should suitably be reproduced in order to deal with an age softening. In such a case, it is considered to be a first image output considering that the image output can be newly performed. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device capable of effectively executing the color correction data producing means in such a case.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the color correction device is provided with clear means for clearing the existing color correction data, this clear means executing the color correction producing means when the color correction data is cleared.
In the present invention having such a construction, the existing color correction data can be cleared by the clear means. When the clear means clears the color correction data, the color correction data producing means is executed to reproduce the color correction data.
According to the present invention as described above, the color correction data can be cleared as the need arises as well as the color correction data is newly reproduced after clearing, thereby capable of easily dealing with the age softening.
Further, the image output device as a premise outputs the color image by performing an image output every element color based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into every predetermined elemernt color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown. In the case of a printing device, a corresponding one to the image output device is provided with a nozzle from which color inks such as CMY are ejected for outputting a color image by ejecting the color ink from the nozzle based upon print data which is subject to a color separation to every element color.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device wherein one example of the image output device more suitably using the color correction is specified.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the image output device outputs a color image by adhering a recording material provided every element color onto a medium.
In the present invention having such a construction, the printing device outputs a color image by adhering a recording material provided every element color onto a medium. In this case, a deviation in output characteristics occurs due to the difference among every color in the used amount of the recording material. This deviation is received by the deviation receiving means and the color correction means performs the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation.
According to the present invention as described above, faithfulness to the original color can be enhanced when the image output device which outputs the final result is a color printing device.
Various techniques can be adopted corresponding to the hardware of the image output device upon performing the color conversion since the deviation in output characteristics occurs by the used amount of the recording material of every color. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device corresponding to the hardware of the image output device.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the image output device is provided with recording material of a dark color and light color, and the color correction means changes a mixing ratio of the dark color and light color in order to correct the deviation.
In the present invention having such a construction, the hardware of the image output device is provided with recording material of a dark color and a light color, whereby, upon printing with a predetermined balance, the emphasizing degree is increased when the ratio of the dark color is increased while the emphasizing degree is decreased when the ratio of the light color is increased. Accordingly, the color correction means can perform the color conversion for correcting the deviation only by changing the mixing balance of these recording materials.
According to the present invention as described above, the correction can be performed only by changing the mixing balance of the dark color and the light color.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a color correction device adapted to a printing device using both of a dark color and a light color.
The color correction device provided by the present invention has a construction such that the printing device ejects color ink as the recording material for outputting the color image.
The present invention having such a construction uses color ink as the recording material and the printing device ejects the color ink to output the color image.
According to the present invention, the present invention can be adapted to a printing device which ejects color ink to output a color image.
The image output device is not limited to such a printing device. The image output device may be a cathode ray display such as CRT or may be a liquid crystal display such as TFT. More specifically, it can be adapted to various apparatuses such as a color copying machine, color facsimile device or projection display.
The concept of the invention is not limited to this but includes various modifications, i.e., the color correction device exists independently or is incorporated into some apparatus to be used. Therefore, it can suitably be changed to such as a software and a hardware.
As one example, in a printer driver for converting to color image data corresponding to printing ink based upon the inputted color image data to cause a predetermined color printer to print, the deviation in output characteristics of every printing ink in the color printer is received, the color conversion is performed with respect to the color image data so as to eliminate the received deviation in output characteristics for making the correction and causes the printer to print based upon the color image data after the correction.
Specifically, the printer driver converts the color image data inputted corresponding to the printing ink. At this time, the printer driver performs the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation in output characteristics to cause the printing operation.
In case where the invention is a software for the color correction device as a specific example of a concept of the present invention, the invention is surely present on a recording medium having recorded thereon such a software to be utilized.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium having recorded thereon such a software.
A medium having recorded thereon a color correction program provided by the present invention is the one having recorded thereon a program for performing a color correction by a computer for an image output device which outputs the color image by performing an image output every element color based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into every predetermined elemernt color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown, this medium receiving deviation of output characteristics every element color in the image output device and correcting the color image data by performing a color conversion so as to eliminate the received deviation of output characteristics.
The recording medium may be a magnetic recording medium or optical magnetic recording medium. Further, the same idea is adapted to any recording medium which is to be developed in the future. Moreover, it goes without saying that the same idea is adapted to a reproducing stage such as a primary reproduced product or secondary reproduced product. Besides, the present invention is also used in case where the communication line is utilized as a supplying method.
Moreover, there is no difference in the concept of the invention in case where the invention is realized by partly a software and partly a hardware. Briefly, it may be a type wherein a portion is stored on the recording medium to be suitably read as the need arises. Further, it goes without saying that the invention can be adapted to a color facsimile device or color copying machine.
As described above, the present invention can provide a medium having recorded thereon a color correction program.
Further, a color printing device serving as the color correction device as a premise is required to have a predetermined construction for effectively utilizing the color correction device. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a color printing device having such a construction.
A color printing device provided by the present invention is the one which outputs a color image by adhering recording material of every element color onto a medium based upon color image data in which a color image is separated into a predetermined element color at the same time the strength and weakness thereof is shown, this color printing device having a construction of possessing data corresponding to a deviation in used amount of the recording material of every element color.
In the present invention having such a construction, the deviation receiving means can receive the data of the deviation in the aforesaid color correction device from the color printing device by possessing data corresponding to the deviation in used amount of the recording material of every element color. On the other hand, it is apparent that the invention is effectively used in other image output device only by causing the printing device to possess not only the deviation but also the direct or indirect data related to inherent characteristics.
As described above, the present invention can provide a color printing device capable of assuredly performing the color correction.
Moreover, a further object of the present invention is to provide more specific example of such a color printing device.
The color printing device provided by the present invention has a construction such that color ink is used as said recording material, the printing device is provided with a print head for ejecting the color ink every element color, and the data corresponding to said deviation in used amount is the data corresponding to the ejecting amount of the color ink at the print head.
In the present invention having such a construction, the ejecting amount of color ink is actually measured in judging the quality of the print head, so that such operation is not made useless. Further, the ejecting amount may effectively be used as the data of the deviation.
As described above, the color printing device according to the present invention possesses the actual ejecting amount of color ink, thereby obtaining accurate corrected result.
Further, the above-mentioned color correction means can be incorporated in the color printing device possessing such deviation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a color printing device to which color correction means is incorporated.
The color printing device provided by the present invention has a construction of performing a color conversion to the color image data to correct so as to eliminate the deviation in used amount of every recording material.
In the present invention having such a construction, the color printing device performs the printing operation by executing the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation based upon the data showing the deviation possessed by itself. Accordingly, the original color is naturally reproduced without externally executing any color conversion procedure.
According to the present invention as described above, the original color can be naturally reproduced without externally executing any color conversion procedure by correcting the deviation in the hardware by oneself.
Paying attention to the data corresponding to the deviation provided at the color printing device for admitting the deviation inherent to the hardware as described above, it can be said that the data is inherent to each color printing device. On the other hand, it may happen that a plurality of color printers are possessed in common under the environment of network. In this case, if a slight change in color dependent on the hardware is present every color printer, the printed matter outputted by individual printer has an individual coloring. Therefore, it arises the need to discriminate the color printer connected to the network.
A further object of the present invention based upon the above-mentioned assumption is to discriminate a printing device in an image printing system comprising a printing device and an image processing device which outputs to this printing device print data which is subject to a predetermined image processing in accordance with inherent characteristics of said printing device.
The image printing system provided by the present invention has a construction such that the printing device is provided with performance data possessing means which possesses performance data showing performance relating to the inherent characteristics of its own and is capable of outputting to the image processing device, and the image processing device is provided with discriminating means which can receive the performance data and can discriminate the printing device based upon the performance data.
In the present invention having such a construction, the printing device is connected to the image processing device and the image processing device outputs to this printing device print data which is subject to a predetermined image processing in accordance with inherent characteristics of the printing device. At this time, the performance data possessing means of the printing device possesses performance data showing performance relating to the inherent characteristics of its own and is capable of outputting to the image processing device, and the discriminating means of the image processing device receives the performance data and discriminates the printing device based upon the performance data.
According to the present invention as described above, the printing device is discriminated by the performance data which is sufficient to be managed only during the manufacturing process, whereby managing operation including a packing process is unnecessary to be capable of providing an image printing system which is actually realizable. Further, the data is the performance data relating to the inherent characteristics, so that the adjustment corresponding to the inherent characteristics can be performed without depending on the hardware by receiving the data at the image processing device.
The technique wherein the image processing device discriminates a plurality of printing devices by utilizing the performance data possessed by the printing device as described above is not necessarily limited to a subject apparatus. It is easily understood that the technique functions as the method.
Therefore, the discriminating method provided by the present invention is the one for a printing device wherein the printing device is connected to an image processing device from which print data that is subject to a predetermined image processing based upon inherent characteristics of the printing device is outputted to the printing device, this method being composed of outputting from the printing device to the image processing device performance data showing performance related to the inherent characteristics of the printing device, of discriminating by the image processing device the printing device based upon the performance data received by the image processing device, and of outputting print data which is subject to an image processing corresponding to the performance data.
Specifically, the technique for discrimination is not necessarily limited to a subject apparatus but must be effective as the method.
The performance data relating to the inherent characteristics is not directly required by the user. In other words, it is unnecessary for the data to be attached to the outer surface of the device such as a serial number or to be marked on a registration postcard. Accordingly, the performance data may be marked only by the management during solely the manufacturing process to be outputted.
The print data which is subject to a predetermined image processing may be outputted from the image processing device. In this case, the predetermined image processing is not limited to a particular procedure, but can be widely adapted. From the viewpoint of the relationship in which the printing device is discriminated based upon the performance data, the printing devices having the same performance data cannot be discriminated. However, there is no problem since the same printed matter can be obtained even when the same performance data is outputted on the assumption that there is no difference among the printing devices.
Therefore, such a discrimination is effective from the viewpoint of the meaning of obtaining the same printed matter. A further object of the present invention is to provide an image printing system including the image processing device utilizing the performance data.
The image printing system provided by the present invention has a construction such that the printing device prints by using a recording material of every predetermined element color obtained by performing a color separation for separating a color image, the performance data possessing means possesses as the performance data a used amount of the recording material of every element color in the printing device as the inherent characteristics, and the image processing means comprises color correction means for performing a color conversion to the color image data so as to eliminate the inherent characteristics of the used amount of the recording material at every printing device discriminated by the discriminating means. It is to be noted that the used amount herein means the used amount of the recording material per one pixel of every element color.
In the present invention having such a construction, the performance data possessing means outputs as the performance data a used amount of the recording material of every element color in the printing device as the inherent characteristics, and in the image processing device, the discriminating means discriminates the printing device based upon the performance data as well as the color correction means performs the color conversion to the color image data so as to eliminate the inherent characteristics of the used amount of the recording material.
Therefore, color is generally changed by the deviation in the used amount of the recording material in the case of a device having the deviation compared to standard performance data. However, the color correction means performs the color conversion so as to eliminate the inherent characteristics upon outputting the print data. Specifically, the color correction is performed by foreseeing the deviation even when the printed matter is obtained wherein a color deviation for the inherent characteristics occurs from print data in the printing device, with the result that the printed matter is obtained which is faithful to the original color. Further, even when the discrimination is impossible in a plurality of printing devices having the same performance data, the reason for discriminating is color adjusting, so that color reproducibiliy is maintained.
According to the present invention as described above, the correction can be performed without executing a direct adjustment to the hardware by performing the color conversion so as to eliminate the deviation relating to the used amount of the recording material. Specifically, the deviation in the used amount of the recording material in the hardware is admitted, whereby the adjustment can be performed by the user to make the adjustment at a factory unnecessary. It is to be noted that the same color correction is performed to the printing devices having the same performance data, thereby maintaining color reproducibility in case that the printing device cannot be discriminated.
A place where the inherent characteristics of the used amount of the recording material is maintained as the performance data is not specifically limited, but this place influences workability.
Therefore, a further object of the present invention is to provide an image printing system capable of enhancing workability.
The image printing system according to the present invention has a construction such that the performance data possessing means is provided at a print head which consumes the recording material in the printing device.
In the present invention having such a construction, the performance data is maintained at the print head where the recording material is consumed. There may be a condition in which only print head is assembled under the condition of measuring the used amount of the recording material. Therefore, the performance data is possessed by the print head itself, not by the other constructing parts, to thereby enhance the actual workability.
According to the present invention as described above, the print head which is a direct cause for producing the deviation in used amount of the recording material possesses the performance data, resulting in that the recording operation is facilitated since the subject to be recorded becomes the subject to be measured upon measuring the used amount of the recording material, as well as that the minimum unit of the assembly required for the measurement is sufficient.
The technique for possessing the performance data at the print head is not specifically limited. A further object of the present invention is to provide an image printing system capable of showing more specific possessing technique.
The image printing system provided by the present invention has a construction such that the performance possessing means records the used amount of the recording material with electrical signal.
In the present invention having such a construction, the performance data possessing means records the used amount of the recording material with electrical signal. For example, a non-volatile PROM or other memory is provided for recording the used amount. In this case, the technique for outputting the recorded used amount can be suitably changed. In other words, it may be an output with a serial communication or may be an output with a parallel communication. Further, other data than the performance data may be recorded. Moreover, the used amount usable as the performance data in the image processing device is sufficient. Specifically, the used amount is not necessarily an absolute value, but may be a relative value or may be data in which the used amount is classified stepwise.
According to the present invention as described above, the performance data is recorded with electrical signal, thereby facilitating both writing and reading.
Other technique for recording to the print head is possible than the technique with electrical signal. A further object of the present invention is to provide an image printing system utilizing a technique other than that with electrical signal.
The image printing system provided by the present invention has a construction such that the performance data possessing means mechanically records the used amount of the recording material.
In the present invention having such a construction, a following construction, for example, may be possible in which pins which can easily be removed are provided at a portion of the head, and the corresponding pins are removed in accordance with the measured used amount of the recording material while the removal of pin is detected by an other sensor provided at the printing device. Further, formed at the portion from which the pin is removed is a print pattern which renders non-conductive at the portion from which the pin has been removed, whereby it is possible to electrically read, although it is the mechanical recording.
According to the present invention as described above, the performance data is mechanically recorded, thereby facilitating the recording method and obtaining cheap cost.
On the other hand, although the present invention can be realized by a construction in which both of the printing device and the image processing device have a predetermined construction, it is apparent that each element of the construction can be established as the invention.
Therefore, the printing device provided by the present invention is the one connected to an image processing device for receiving print data from the image processing device to print, this printing device comprising performance possessing data which possesses performance related to inherent characteristics of its own and can output to the image processing device.
Further, the image processing device provided by the present invention is the one for outputting to a printing device connected thereto print data which is subject to a predetermined image processing corresponding to inherent characteristics of the printing device, this image processing device comprising discriminating means which is capable of receiving from the printing device performance data showing performance related to the inherent characteristics of the printing device and which discriminates the printing device based upon the performance data.
In this case, the invention is not limited to this from the viewpoint of the concept of the invention. Specifically, the invention includes various modifications, for example, the invention can be realized as a software.
As one example, the invention can be constructed such that, in a printer driver which converts into color image data corresponding to printing ink or the like based upon the inputted color image data for causing a predetermined color printer to print, the printer driver receives performance data relating to inherent characteristics from the color printer connected thereto for discriminating the color printer in accordance with the performance data while executing an image processing based upon the performance data as the need arises to output to the discriminated color printer.
Specifically, the printer driver converts the color image data inputted corresponding to the printing ink. At this time, the printer driver discriminates the color printer by receiving the performance data and can perform the original conversion procedure since the conversion procedure corresponds to the performance data, so that the printer driver can cause the predetermined color printer to print. It is also possible to select a desired one among a plurality of color printers based upon the received performance data.
If the invention is a software in the image processing device as an embodied example of the concept of the invention, it cannot help saying that the invention naturally exists on a recording medium on which the software is recorded to be utilized.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium having recorded thereon such software.
The medium having recorded thereon a discriminating program of the printing device provided by the present invention is the one for a printing device in an image processing device wherein the printing device is connected to the image processing device from which print data that is subject to a predetermined image processing based upon inherent characteristics of the printing device is outputted to the printing device, this medium discriminating the printing device based upon performance data upon receiving the performance data showing performance related to inherent characteristics of the printing device outputted from the printing device for outputting print data which is subject to an image processing corresponding to the performance data.
In this way, the present invention can provide a medium having recorded thereon a program for discriminating a printing device.